Pokemon Middle
by Darklit09
Summary: Pokemon Middle is about a group of Pokemon that are in their last year of Pokemon Middle School. A young charmander meets a piplup and they soon become friends. They must overcome challenges that await them along with their new friends.
1. Love at First Sight

*NOTE* This story is not made only by me but with my amazing girlfriend so we both hope you enjoy the story!

Hi, my name is Ian and I'm a 13 year old Charmander and this is a story of how my life got flipped. It was a bright sunny day. Ian had gone on the bus to go to his very first day of the last day of Pokemon Middle. He had been studying over the summer, and had been waiting forever for today. Ian had finally arrived to his homeroom class and sat down in his new seat. Putting his stuff down, he glanced over to see who was sitting next to him. It was a female Piplup with PokeGlasses.

She glanced over at him and smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Ian, nice to meet you." Ian said smiling back.

"Hello, I'm Bri" Said Bri.

"So, you excited for the first day of school, Bri?" Ian asked Bri.

"Nah, not really. It's school..." She answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there." Ian laughed.

Bri laughed, and rummaged through her bag to find some water. Homeroom ended and Ian and Bri got up and walked together in the hallway. "So what's your next class?" Asked Bri.

"I got Battle classes, how about you?" Ian replied.

"Same here." Bri answered happily.

"That's great." Ian smiled.

Both quietly walked to their class. When they arrived there they noticed that barely anyone was there. "Maybe we're just the first ones here...?" Said Bri.

"That could be true, but where is the teacher?" Ian asked.

"Instructing...?" Bri walked into the middle of the classroom.

Ian walked with her and they both sat down on the floor. "Sooo... what now?" Bri asked.

"I guess we just wait for everyone else to get here." Ian replied.

Bri nodded, then noticed something odd about the classroom. The classroom has no teachers desk, or any student desks. Not only that, there was an odd ball of smoke coming from the closet. "Ian, look at that smoke ball!" Bri directed to Ian.

She ran towards the closet, until Ian grabbed her hand. "Don't go near there, I got it." Ian told Bri.

"Are you sure? After all, I got the water." She explained with a wink.

"It doesn't look like a fire darling." Ian winked back.

Bri blushed, then opened the door. Inside was a ball of smoke just floating, "Bri watch out I'll take care of this." Ian said releasing a blast of fire towards the ball.

Crossing her arms, Bri said "Showoff..." and watched as something appeared from the smoke.

A Ghastly appeared out of the smoke, "Oh, so there's my only two students." the Ghastly said.

Bri stared for a while, then fell over from laughing so hard. "Ignore her, she's just acting cute, so we're your only students?" Ian asked Ghastly.

Before Ghastly could answer, Bri said "CUTE? Snap snap snap kid. Imma blow out your flame!"

"Fine, beautiful, whatever you want Bri Bri." Ian said.

Bri blushes, then squirts water onto Ian. "Hey watch where you're shooting that thing!" Ian shouted to Bri.

"NEVER!" Bri said, then continues squirting water.

"Fine then." Ian says tackling Bri to the ground pinning her between him and the floor.

Bri giggles then says "Do you mind sir?"

"Not all all." Ian winks getting off her.

Bri lays there, then after a moment spits on Ian.

"Do you want me to pin you down again?" Ian said.

"Your choice, not mine hun.." says Bri with a wink.

"Someone's flirty." Ian winked.

After getting up, she giggles and continues to spray Ian with water. "Alright then." Ian tackles her down again.

"How many times you gonna do this? I ain't gonna stop." Said Bri, with a 'come get me' face.

"I guess I'll just stay like this then." Ian laughed.

"Be my guest." said Bri with a smile.

"I'm getting the idea you like me." Ian said.

"What makes you think that?" Said Bri, relaxing for a moment.

"You let me do this." Ian replied.

"True... well this is comfortable." Bri states.

"That is true lady." Ian smiles.

Bri looks around, then giggles. Ian get's off her and runs before she can spray him. Bri looks at the teacher and says "Wonder what got into him.."

"Well you know if you put his tail out he dies right?" The teacher says.

"Aww...no.." She says, and runs to find Ian.

Bri runs into the hallway to see Ian in the next class, perfectly fine. "Hey hothead." She says.

"Hey Squirty" Ian says back.

Bri walks slowly towards Ian, smiling all the way. She starts to run to hug Ian. "What are you doing?" Ian said blushing.

"I beat you!" She says laughing.

"Beat me? What are you talking about lady?" Ian chuckled.

"You ran away, so I beat you.." Bri says after squirting water on Ian.

"Stop squirting me before you kill me!" Ian exclaimed.

Bri turns around and runs saying "COME GET ME LOSER!"

"Alright you asked for it." Ian shouted tackling Bri to the ground again.

"This is starting to be a trend." Said Bri.

"That is true, let's do this more often." Ian flirted.

Bri tries to get up, then hears strange noises coming from a nearby classroom. "Do you hear that?" Ian said still on top of Bri.

"Uh..yah. I feel safer right here, let's not investigate.." Said Bri in a scared tone.

"Alright then." Ian says gazing into Bri's eyes.

"Uh.. is it hot in here.." Asked Bri, staring into Ian's eyes.

"It might be my tail." Ian said moving his tail around.

Bri giggles, and she says "Nah.. do you smell that?"

"Yeah, kinda smokey." Ian replied.

"Is that you?" Bri asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ian said getting off of Bri.

"Should we check it out?" Bri asks, sitting up.

"Yeah sure." Ian said holding Bri's hand and taking her outside the classroom.

"I think it came from the janitors closet." says Bri, pointing to a far away door.

"Well let's check it out." Ian says taking Bri to the closet.

"After you?" Bri says, looking at the door.

"Alright scaredy cat." Ian said opening the closet door.

Bri screams, without looking into the closet. "Bri, it's fine, just some little fire." Ian says stepping on the fire to put it out.

"Or I could just put it out..." Bri says, squirting water onto the fire.

"Yeah you could, water girl." Ian laughed.

"Ffffirrrree" Bri says, while running away.

"She's crazy, but she's pretty adorable." Ian thinks to himself.

"WOOOOOO!" Bri screams, running down the hall.

The bell rings and Bri and Ian head out of school. "Interesting school day..." Bri thinks to herself.

Before Bri get's to her house, Ian runs up behind her and kisses her cheek before heading home. 


	2. The New Couple

So I met this Piplup named Bri, I barely know her but I know we'll be best friends, I really like her. Bri and Ian were walking to school. "Hey Bri, how's it going?" Ian smiled.

"It's going good." Bri said while shaking her tail feathers.

"Hey Bri, I have a question, are you interested in dating?" Ian asked out of the blue.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" Bri asked.

"No reason, really." Ian lied.

"Um.. okay." Bri replied.

"Is there any Pokemon in the school that you like?" Ian asked.

"Well, there is one. What about you?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's this girl I have in mind." Ian replied.

"Who might it be?" Asked Bri.

"Well, I met her the first day of school." Ian said.

"Do I know her?" Said Bri, Half realising who it is.

"Yes, I think you know her. What about the guy? Do I know him?" Ian asked.

"Definatly?" said Bri.

"Well, who is this guy?" Ian asked.

"Uh Bri said trying to avoid the question.

Before Bri could answer they arrived at school and headed to homeroom. When they arrived at homeroom. they unpacked their stuff. When Ian and Bri sat down, a Rilou sitting in front of them turned around, Hello there! I m Christian, nice to meet you. Christian greeted.

Bri stared for a while, then said HEEEY!

Ian laughed at Bri s greeting, Hi I m Ian, this is Bri. Ian said.

I m a piplup obviously! Bri said randomly.

Wow, I m surprised you knew that. Christian joked.

Bri crossed her arms and looked away. I was just kidding. Christian chuckled.

Bri crossed her arms and kept looking away. Watch out, she ll squirt you. Ian said putting his hand on Bri s head.

Don t make me.. She said with a grin.

Before Bri could squirt any water, Ian puts his hand over her mouth. Bri gave Ian a look, then squirted on his hand. That doesn t hurt my hand Bri Bri. Ian mocked.

Bri rolled her eyes, and bit Ian s hand. Ouch! Why you little Ian was interrupted while being pushed out of the chair by a Pikachu.

KATIE! yelled Bri happily, failing to hold in a laugh.

Hey you two, still friendly as ever? Katie said.

Heeey of course! Shouted Bri, still laughing at Ian.

If you two are so friendly why don t you just marry each other? Katie laughed.

Don t make me squirt you also girl. Said Bri.

I m just kidding little girl, you re so defensive over him. Katie said.

Defensive over him?! Said Bri, squirting Ian.

What did I do? Ian yelled.

Nothing, doesn t mean I can t do that though! Bri yelled, then pushed Ian to the ground.

Oh, so we re switching places now? Ian said with a wink before the teacher yelled at them.

You know it boy. said Bri with a grin.

Bri, Ian, get off the ground and go to the detention room! yelled the teacher.

...OKAY! Said Bri excitedly.

Ian and Bri went outside the class to walk to the detention room. Woot woot DETENTION! Screams Bri, and runs down the hall.

Why are you so happy? Ian asked.

The teacher doesn t know if we go to detention or not. Explained Bri with a wink.

That is true, so where do you want to go? Ian said returning the wink.

Doesn t matter to me, how about you pick? Suggested Bri.

Let s go to a room alone so we can talk. Ian said holding Bri s hand.

Okay. said Bri, walking into an empty room with Ian.

Ian and Bri went into a empty classroom and sat down on the floors. So.. what should we talk about? Asked Bri.

Well, what about that guy you like? Ian said.

Well.. he probably likes me. Take a guess. Bri answered.

Is it that Christian guy? Ian asked.

Bri stood up and shook her tail feathers. Hm, what s his name begin with? Ian asked.

Bri laughed, and said Well, no it s not Christian. But he sits in front of the guy I like in homeroom.

Oh, I think I have an idea. Ian said leaning in and kissing Bri.

After 1 minute of kissing, they separated. So, I m guessing you like me? Bri asked.

Obviously I do. Answered Ian.

Well, I like you too. Bri smiled and hugged Ian.

Hey Bri, I have a question for you. Ian said blushing.

Yeah? Asked Bri.

Will you go out with me? Ian asked holding Bri s hand.

I d love to Ian. Answered Bri.

Ian said nothing, just smiled and kissed Bri again. For a moment, they just sat there and kissed. Oh, there you two are! Katie says walking in on Ian and Bri.

Oh.. uh.. hey says Bri while blushing.

What were you two doing?! Katie exclaimed.

Umm said Bri with a grin.

Were you two kissing? Katie asked.

Uh...maybe explained Bri.

You ve been in here for the entire first block, kissing? Katie said.

Not the entire first block, jeez Katie so dramatic. Said Bri.

Actually, look at the time, it s second block. Katie frowned.

Aw...crap Bri said, standing up.

Bri and Ian walked out of the classroom before Katie stopped Ian, You better not hurt her, or I ll shock you to ash.

Uh I don t play on it. said Ian.

And next class is.. Bri said, taking out her schedule.

Berry class! Bri said.

With that, Bri took off running towards their next class. 


	3. A New Family

So starting today I m dating a Piplup named Bri, although I m fire and she s water, I have a good feeling about this. Let s eat! Said Bri, walking into the classroom.

Bri, It s only first block, wait till lunch! Ian said.

NEVER! Yelled Bri.

Don t be so greedy, wait! Ian exclaimed while taking the food out of Bri s mouth.  
Bri sits in the corner and hoards food. Hey, if you don t wait till lunch, I ll just have to keep you occupied. Ian flirted.

Well, there is nothing else to do. Bri said with a wink.

There s one thing. Ian said leaning in and kissing Bri.

They sat there for a long time kissing. I love Bri so much. Ian thought kissing Bri.

They still sat there kissing for a long period of time. Wow you two are friendly. Christian said walking behind them.

Bri ignores Christian. Ian and Bri continues to kiss in the middle of the class while everyone is watching. Where is the teacher! Asked Christian.

Ian and Bri stop kissing and looked around the classroom. Bri looks around and laughs. What s so funny? Christian sighed.

They.. just.. stared! Bri blurted out.

You were kinda kissing in the middle of the classroom Christian said.

Nooo.. in the corner! Said Bri.

You re kissing a fire pokemon, and you re a water pokemon. Christian said.

Your point? Asked Bri.

Well, you re both different, it s not right. Christian replied.

Excuse me sir?! Bri yelled, slapping Christian.

You re a water type he s a fire type. It s not correct to kiss him. Christian said holding his face.

Want me to squirt you? Bri asked.

Go ahead, it won t hurt me at all. Christian said.

Bri storms out of the classroom. Bri wait! Ian shouts chasing Bri.

She runs away, ignoring Ian. Ian catches up with Bri and pins her to the ground, Bri what s wrong? Ian worried.

That Christian kid! He is so racist! I wanna punch him in the face! Bri screamed.

Bri, don t mind what he says, he just thinks that our relationship is weird. Ian said trying to calm Bri down.

Bri sighs and rolls her eyes. Plus, he s jealous he can t get a girlfriend. Ian laughed.

Because he s ugly.. Said Bri.

You re funny. Ian laughed giving Bri a peck on the lips.

Giggling, Bri says When is school over?

In about 3 hours. Ian said still on top of Bri.

What shall we do then? Asked Bri.

Wanna ditch for today? Ian replied.

YES! Answered Bri.

Let s go then. Ian said getting off of her and holding her hand.

Where to? Asked Bri.

Let s go to my house, my parents are at the gym. Ian said.

Okay. Answered Bri.

So Ian takes Bri to his house and they sit down in his room. Soo.. says Bri.

So, you want to play some games? Ian asked.

Sure. Says Bri.

Ian brings out an old board game and they start to play it. I. Suck. At. Everything. Says Bri obviously losing.

Yeah, you re not the best at this game. Ian laughed.

I m not the beer at any game. Explained Bri.

You re the beer in my game. Ian said with wink.

I get you drunk? Asked Bri with a grin.

Yeah. Ian laughed.

You re dumb. Bri joked.

They continued to play the board game, and in the end Bri obviously lost.

Yay I win! Ian exclaimed.

Yay I lose! Screamed Bri.

Here, this will make up for it. Ian says giving Bri a quick kiss.

Now I won. Said Bri.

Yes you did. Ian smiled kissing Bri again.

This is fun. States Bri.

This is really fun. Ian said as they both start kissing on Ian s bed.  
[Rated T: Don t worry ;)]  
They kissed for who knows how long. The door creaks open, IAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS THING! A old female blaziken yells.

THING! Screams Bri with anger.

Mom! What are you doing here?! Ian shouts.

I came home early! And then I see you with that! She yells.

What s that supposed to mean! Bri yells

You know what I mean you thing! Shout s Ian s mom.

Bri looked away and crossed her arms, Ian, you shouldn t be doing this type of stuff with a water type, especially at your age, you can t handle a kid. She says.

The room get s filled with an awkward silence. Uh, mom, we weren t doing that We were just kissing. Ian explained.

Exactly. Says Bri with a grin.

Well, either way, if you re kissing a water type you re not my son. Ian s mom says pointing to the door.

Bri goes up to his mom and slaps her in the face, saying Treat your son with respect! He can date who he wants to date!

Get out of my house! Both of you! And never come back! Ian s mom screams kicking then out.

Make us. Bri says standing in the doorway.

Ian s mom picks them up and throws them out the door and locks it. You can stay at my house if you want Suggested Bri.

Wouldn t your parents mind? Ian asks.

Nah, my brother brings fire types home all the time. Bri says.

Well my parent s kinda disowned me, how long do you think I could stay? Ian asked.

As long as you need, we have a guest bedroom. Answered Bri.

Let s go then. Ian said holding Bri s hand.

They arrive at Bri s house, Welcome back Bri! Who s this young Charmander? A Prinplup asks.

This is my boyfriend, Ian. Bri says to her mom.

Hi, I m Ian nice to meet you. Ian says shaking the Prinplups hand.

Very nice boy, nice to meet you too. Says the Prinplup.

Ian here, kinda got disowned. Bri said.

By my mom.. Ian added.

His mom saw me called me a thing ... very nice lady Bri answered.

So she just saw you, that s all? Bri s mom said suspiciously.

You could say that Said Bri.

Bri, don t lie to me, what happened? Bri s mom said.

Uh Ian could answer that. Answered Bri.

Ugh, fine. We were kinda kissing.. Ian shyly said.

Yeah.. you know us kids mom.. Said Bri with a grin.

Wow, that s all right? Bri s mom said.

Yeah mom. You know it girl! Says Bri laughing.

Well you can stay for as long as you d like. I don t want any baby Pokemon running around though. Bri s mom laughed.

Don t count on it mom. Said Bri sarcastically.

Well, just don t do it in the house.. Bri s mom said with a grin.

WOOO! GO PUBLICITY! Shouted Bri.

Bri Ian said blushing.

Heeeey. She said to Ian.

I m not ready for children. though Ian said.

Haha, me too. Bri added.

That s good. Ian said, relieved.

Bri laughed and fell on the ground, Bri why are you on the floor? Ian laughed as Bri grabbed his foot and Ian fell on her.

Ow! Bri screamed, still laughing.

Why did you trip me? Ian said on top of Bri.

Good question, I ll tell you when I know the answer. Bri said.

Want me to get off you. Ian asked.

Stay, if you d like. Answered Bri.

Fine but if I stay, I want something too. Ian smiled and kissed Bri.

How long do you plan on staying? Asked Bri.

Until my family let s me back, or I can get my own place. Ian replied.

Let s hope for the best. Said Bri.

I m sorry for what my parent s said, they re strict fire types, my dad is a Charizard. Ian said.

It s okay. Bri said.

Me too, I don t want you to be left on the streets. Said Bri.

Thanks for caring. Ian kissed Bri s cheek.

No problem. Said Bri, hugging Ian.

I ll get off of you now. Ian said getting off of Bri.

Your decision, not mine. Says Bri.

Alright then. Ian smiled getting back on top of Bri, and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Interesting day. Said bri with a grin.

Bri fell asleep and so did Ian, it was the end to a long day. 


End file.
